Superfruit: Deleted Scenes
by dealepage
Summary: What happens behind the scenes of Sup3rfruit? Basically just going episode to episode of Sup3rfruit and seeing how Scomiche's relationship "blossoms", as they say... (Pentatonix, Superfruit, Mitch Grassi, Scott Hoying)
1. AN INTRO TO SUPERFRUIT

Authors note: Hi, if you're new, thanks for reading, read on! If you're not, I'm not writing this with anymore, so the whole story's here! I edited a couple things for the convenience of me and readers, so yeah! Thanks for reading! Make sure to review, follow, favourite, and all that good stuff!3

"We should get a camera guy," Scott said as he struggled with the tripod.

He twisted the second knob, finally making it stay secure. He leaned back on the couch to see Mitch smiling at him happily.

"What?" Scott questioned. He was sure that getting a camera guy would be much easier.

"No, it's just... It's nothing." Mitch smiled, shaking it off and preparing himself for the episode to start.

"Nice try, but tell me. Oh god, did I set it up wrong? I did didn't I? Oh, is your coffee cold? Because I can make some more, that's not a problem. You don't want to vlog anymore do you? Goddamn it, I knew it was a bad idea-" Scott spoke fast, freaking out. Mitch put his hand on Scott's thigh and turned towards him, rubbing soothing circles into Scotts bicep with his other hand.

"No, no, no, calm down, Scott. It's fine, I just... I just find it really cute when you worry. You'll be great, trust me. You always are." Mitch leaned away from Scott, suddenly realizing how close he was to the blonde. He smiled reassuringly, hoping he hadn't creeped him out. Scott sighed happily, mumbling "one, two, three" to himself. Mitch was confused, until- "ONE, TWO, THREE, HEEEY!"

Scott had slapped a peppy personality on for the camera, but Mitch caught along quickly. Mitch smiled, and went through the motions of being an entertainer. He worried if he was funny enough, if he was acting too gay (Scott and Mitch had a conversation about it the previous night. "Just be a gorgeous Queen, as always," Scott had joked.) but all of Mitch's worries had washed away once Scott started speaking about how they were "best friends". Mitch growled at the term inwardly. It was true, of course, they've been best friends since the age of ten, (as they mentioned) but Mitch can't help but want something more. It's been eleven goddamn years, he tells himself everyday. And you haven't done a single thing.

Scott lifted the heavy Beyoncé coffee table book so it was in the frame. "-A really obscure artist, Beyon-say," Scott joked, smiling. Mitch laughed freely. Scott turned to look at him and smiled. Wow, he's gorgeous, he thought but quickly shook it off as he put the book down. Mitch started joking to the camera about something as Scott scolded himself. You've been friends for eleven years, he reminded himself. Don't screw this up now. Scott zoned out for a minute, thinking about what a relationship with Mitch would be like. We'd probably be the cutest couple since Beyonce and Jay-Z, he thought happily.

"-Okay, really? Scott? Oh my god. SCOTT!" Mitch exclaimed, slapping Scotts shoulder. Scott shook himself out of his daze and turned to Mitch.

"Um, yeah? What?" he said, hoping Mitch couldn't detect his blush.

"You've been smiling stupidly at nothing for like, a minute now." Mitch cocked his eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He smiled condescendingly. Scott faked a smile and laughed.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. I'm just... Tired." He nodded.

"Tired, is all" He grinned at Mitch and turned back at the camera to say the outro they had planned together.

"We'll just cut that part out" Mitch mumbled. Scott hadn't realized Mitch's hand had been on his thigh the couple last minutes of the episode, but when Mitch raised his hands to sing "Goodbye", he missed the warmth. Once he turned off the camera, he looked at Mitch. They smiled at each other for awhile, until Scott broke the silence. "Did I talk too fast?"

Mitch laughed. "Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed, surprised. Scott winced.

"I did, didn't I? I was probably shaking, mumbling, and passing out… Oh god, we'll have to film the whole thing again, no one's going to understand me! God, I suck at this, I'm so sorry, it's just that-" Mitch hugged the blonde tightly to get him to shut up. Or maybe just because he really likes hugging him. Or both.

"You were great" Mitch smiled, hands fit snuggly on Scott's torso. Scott sighed happily and switched the TV on. "How is it that I'm the most stressed out person in the world but you can calm me down in less than ten seconds?" Scott wondered aloud, cuddling into Mitch's side on the couch. He was just laughing at a Spongebob joke when he realized what he was doing. It had only been a minute but a minute of cuddling with your friend is still highly inappropriate. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize, Mitch, seriously, I-" Scott started, but Mitch quickly cut him off by grabbing his waist and pulling him close to his side so he was in his previous position. "it's alright" Mitch smiled "I like you here"

"Uh, Mitch?" Scott said. "Yeah?" Mitch sighed.

"We need to edit that video."


	2. ROAR VS APPLAUSEWOULD YOU RATHER

Authors Note: Heyy! So I'm back with an update on the series, (this is edited to look better) sorry this one's so short D: Just a short one-shot, hope y'all like it! Remember to Review follow, favourite and all that good stuff! 3

Scott had always been artistic. Not only musically, but with visual arts too. Mitch knew this, of course, experiencing his talent since high school, so naturally, he took advantage of the situation.

-flashback-

When Scott suggested they should put the "applause" makeup on and sing it, Mitch agreed immediately.

"Oh, my god! That's such a good idea!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Uh, but one thing..." Mitch faltered,

"I sorta suck at drawing and painting and stuff..." Scott laughed,

"that's fine, you know I'm good at that kind of thing. I'll do your makeup first, then mine, okay?" he smiled.

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks, Scott." Mitch said, looking into Scott's eyes. 'Have they always been that blue?' he thought. Mitch was sitting on the counter in the bathroom, Scott in-between his legs, with white face paint in hand. Scott started to dab some white paint on his thumb and smear it on Mitch's temple.

"Alright, sit still..." Scott murmured, eyes fixed on Mitch's temple.

"Uh-huh" Mitch mumbled back, staring into Scott's eyes. They were quiet for a moment, Mitch looking into Scott's eyes and Scott not paying attention at all. When Scott glanced over to Mitch's eyes, he noticed him staring. "What?" he grinned. Mitch couldn't take it any longer, he broke his stare from Scott's eyes, to his lips. He grabbed Scott's neck, and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Scott was so caught off guard, he stood still for a moment; but then he realized what was happening and his eyes fluttered closed.

Minutes passed, and the kiss had softened to a sweet, slow one. Mitch broke the kiss for an overwhelming need of air, and went back to staring into Scott's eyes. 'I'm in love' he thought to himself. 'I, Mitch Grassi, am in love with my best friend, Scott Hoying.' he smiled to himself. 'Whom I just kissed'. Mitch, realizing what he had just done, let go of Scott immediately. Mitch's eyes were wide, and he was stuttering, and fake-coughing. 'I'm a mess' he thought.

"Um, you done with the makeup?" Mitch grunted.

"Not yet" Scott replied with an expression Mitch couldn't quite read.

When Scott was finished with Mitch's makeup, Mitch left quickly so Scott could start his makeup alone. Mitch paced around the living room, almost knocking the camera over twice. His mind spun with so many different thoughts. 'Did he like the kiss, did he hate it?', 'Why on earth did I kiss him?!', 'Does he hate me?!', 'What does this mean for our relationship?', 'Will we talk about this?'. Mitch's thoughts were cut off when he heard Scott enter the room. They both sat down, turned the camera on, Scott mumbled "one, two three", and they were back to normal.

But were they?


	3. PET PEEVES (feat Todrick Hall) PT 1

Authors Note: Hey, so I haven't updated recently, and I was inspired to update due to the fact that literally no one else has. No like, really. Nothing. So, I'm updating to brighten other peoples days if their feed has been a bit dry lately! This one is pretty long, so it's gonna be a two-parter (maybe three) :/ Remember to follow, favourite, review, and all that good stuff! 3

Scott and Mitch were brain storming on what to do for the next superfruit, which was due for four days. Needless to say, they were stressed. They both decided it was best to ignore the elephant in the room, and to just not talk about that kiss.

"I don't know, shouldn't we spice it up a bit?" Mitch suggested after an hour of debating.

"Yeah, but like…. How?" Scott replied, exhausted. It was already eleven thirty.

"Maybe have a guest? Someone we know will show up, and that'll be funny. Ooh! Someone musical!" Mitch yelped, too exhausted for that time of night.

"What, like Kirsty?" Scott yawned.

"No, someone they don't already know." Mitch waved off the suggestion.

Scott was about to protest, but he held his tongue; knowing most of the fans were fans of Pentatonix first. Scott shrugged, thinking hard. _Who is musical, and my friend? _Scott immediately thought of Todrick. _He's somewhat popular already, sooo musical, and we've been friends for so long. _Scott jumped at the thought. Mitch has met Todrick before, but he doesn't really _know _him. Scott was delighted at the thought of getting to introduce Todrick to Mitch and show Mitch he's liked too. He wasn't mad at Mitch, or insecure, it's just that _everyone _likes Mitch. He's just universally liked; and Scott wasn't jealous or anything, (he totally was) but Todrick's a cool guy and he's _Scott's _friend. Not Mitch's. Scott smiled to himself.

"I got him!" Scott practically screamed.

"I mean I got it!" He corrected himself.

"Holy shit, what?!" Mitch whispered angrily, trying to get Scott to calm down.

"Todrick! Todrick Hall! Remember him? You've met him a couple times, we're such good friends" Scott beamed.

"Uh-huh, yeah I remember him" Mitch said, suspicious.

"So..?" Scott replied, waiting for a response.

"Yup, it's a great idea! I'll call him tomorrow!" Mitch said with finality, getting up to prepare himself for bed. Scott grabbed his arm to stop him, though.

"Uh, I can call him he's my friend. It's okay, Mitchie" Scott laughed.

"No, it's okay" Mitch smiled innocently, almost making Scott melt.

_God he's perfect._

"Alright then" Scott said absent-mindedly.

Mitch nodded and walked over to his bedroom for bed. Scott watched him go, smiling dreamingly. As soon as Mitch was out of sight, he snapped out of it. He slapped his forehead, _Stupid! You let his dumb, perfect face get the better of you! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He didn't know why Todrick's friendship was so special to him, it just was. Well, maybe not _Todrick's _friendship. Maybe Mitch's? But why? Scott was very confused as to why he was being so protective, and to add that kiss to the mix, was even more confusing. Scott smiled, remembering the kiss. It was perfect, but it had ended too quickly.

He was hoping Mitch would do something. Ask him out on a date, ask him to be his boyfriend, ask him for another kiss, anything. But nothing happened. Maybe Mitch was waiting for Scott to do something? Scott assumed that was it. His only regret was letting Mitch act as if nothing happened. Scott sighed. It's too late now. He was snapped out of his (rather depressing) thoughts when Mitch busted through his bedroom door.

"Okay, so I was totally expecting you to follow me to bed and cuddle me" Mitch said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler.

"And why is that?" Scott chuckled casually even though his heart was racing.

"Um, maybe because I had nightmares last night and you totally heard me whining in my sleep but you didn't even do that cute thing they do in the movies where the dude shakes the girl out of her nightmare and cuddles her and then she never has nightmares again, but no. You knew I had a nightmare and you did nothing" Mitch rambled.

"Okay, so basically what you're trying to say is that you're scared of having another nightmare?" Scott replied, still smiling.

Mitch hesitated, looking around grumpily.

"….yes" he mumbled silently.

Scott grinned, getting up. He wrapped his arm around Mitch's waist as he approached him, leading him to Mitch's bed. Mitch crawled into bed, waiting for Scott to follow suit. Scott did so, and let Mitch cuddle him until they were basically spooning. Scott wondered why they weren't dating yet. Mitch was fast asleep in a matter of mere minutes. Scott lied awake thinking about how good they would be together. He did that a lot these days, especially since that kiss. He hoped Mitch thought the same about him. Although he probably didn't; relationships weren't really Mitch's 'thing'. Ever since his break-up with Travis, Mitch just flirted with guys and had the occasional one-night stand; which broke Scott's heart every time. Scott fell asleep to thoughts of Mitch and love.


	4. PET PEEVES (feat Todrick Hall) PT 2

Authors Note: Part two of the third episode of Superfruit! You might have noticed that the last one was in Scott's pov, well so is this one! Sorry if the last one was sorta boring, this one gets to the point, I promise! As usual, don't forget to follow, favourite, review and all that good stuff! 3

Todrick showed up at ten in the morning a couple days later, and Mitch pounced up from the couch he had been sharing with Scott. Scott rolled his eyes at Mitch. When Mitch had called Todrick yesterday, a two minute professional phone call turned into a thirty minute flirty one. Mitch was giggling and yes, they even did the "no you hang up first" thing. Scott wanted to rip his ears off the whole time.

Mitch practically flung himself on Todrick once he opened the door.

"Toddy!" Mitch exclaimed in glee.

"Mitchie!" Todrick replied just as annoyingly.

Scott's head snapped towards the annoying pair. That was _Scott's _name for him. How _dare _Todrick use it?! Scott's angry thoughts were interrupted with Mitch walking up to him, Todrick on his tail. Mitch opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. He turned to Todrick, laughing.

"Wow, I was about to introduce you to Scott" he giggled to Todrick, as if Scott wasn't even there. Todrick laughed, and so did Scott. Except he didn't.

"Yeah, I sorta knew him way before you did, so…" Scott said passive-aggressively.

Todrick looked at Mitch, quite confused. Mitch just shrugged it off. They all sat down after a while, their drinks made and their chatting over with. Scott wished he could've been in the middle of the two during the video, but Todrick had insisted that he be beside Mitch. Scott had glared at him but agreed politely. After an hour of Mitch and Todrick flirting obsessively, Scott decided they had enough content for him to work with.

Scott politely said his goodbyes to Todrick and practically shoved him out the door, slamming it behind him. He put his back to the door, sighing heavily. Mitch gave him a concerned look, and got up; walking towards him.

"What's wrong, Scotland?" Mitch said quietly, putting his hands on Scott's hips and wrapping his arms around his waist. Scott shoved Mitch off of him. _I won't fall for it this time._ Scott thought to himself angrily.

"Okay, what the hell?" Mitch said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"No, I won't fall for it this time! I won't let you put on a cute pouty face, cuddle with me, and pretend like you feel the same way as me as if everything's okay! No, it's not alright, it's not okay!" Scott screamed, tears prickling his eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?" Mitch whispered as he stepped away from Scott slightly frightened.

"You think you can kiss me, act as if nothing happened, then ask me to cuddle with you _in your bed, _act as if nothing happened _again, _and then FLIRT WITH MY FRIEND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, MITCH?!" Scott screeched, his voice heightening a couple octaves, but he didn't care. His tears we flowing now, and his face was beat-red.

"What are you talking about?!" Mitch said, angry at Scott's accusations.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You can't lead me on and pretend to love me back, and then turn around and flirt with Todrick!" Scott screamed back.

"…W-what?" Mitch whispered, eyes wide.

Scott froze. _Did I just say what I think I just said? _Scott had a cocktail of anger, embarrassment, and disappointment burning in the pit of his stomach. He loved Mitch. No, he was _in love _with Mitch. What would he say next? He wondered if he was still mad at Mitch. Wait, no, yes he was. He couldn't back down to Mitch's perfection this time. This time, he won't be Mitch's doormat like everyone else is.

"Yes. I love you, okay? And you whoring it up with Todrick who is _my _friend, by the way-" Scott ranted, but was cut off by Mitch.

"First of all how _dare _you call me a whore?" Mitch's voice broke at the last word and so did Scott's heart.

"Mitch, no, I didn't mean it, I-"

"And second of all, why are you so protective of Todrick? I wasn't even flirting with him, and I'm allowed to be his friend, okay?!" Mitch screamed through his tears.

"You know what? Maybe Todrick was the one thing that I had that didn't revolve around you, Mitch. I hate loving you because I know that you'll never reciprocate. So maybe when you not only took Todrick away from me, but also reminded me that you'll never love me back, it stung. Just maybe." Scott sneered.

"I… I wasn't flirting with him, I-"It was now Scott's turn to cut Mitch off.

"Shut up! Oh my god, I saw you flirting with him!" Scott yelled.

"Don't you dare tell me you love me and then treat me like this." Mitch replied in a harsh whisper that scared Scott.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm in love with you and that's why I kissed you? That's why I asked you to come to bed with me? That's why I ignored you today and tried treating Todrick like I like him more than I like you. I wished I could get over you, so I may have flirted with Todrick _a little bit _to see what it would be like to not be in love with you. But you know what? I failed" Mitch spat angrily.

Scott just stood in silent-shock.

"I failed, because while I was talking to Todrick and being nice and funny with him, all I could think of was you. All I could think of was your perfect blonde hair, and your beautiful blue eyes that remind me of the beach, and your amazing muscly body, and just everything about you couldn't get out of my mind. But you know the one thing that I couldn't stop thinking about? That kiss. That kiss and how I never wanted it to end and how perfect you looked that day; and how perfect you look _every _day. So excuse me for wanting to get over you." Mitch ended his rant in a defeated whisper.

They both stared at each other, thinking about how stupid they'd been. How has they both been in love and not realize it? The situation was so ridiculous, they had to laugh. Scott smiled, and so did Mitch. Soon, they were giggling, and that giggle turned into light laughter, and that light laughter turned into loud, uncensored cackling. When they had both calmed down, they realized how close they had gotten to each other. Mitch was pressed against Scott's chest, Scott's hands on Mitch's hips. Mitch looked up at Scott with the most adorable look Scott had ever seen, and he just couldn't take it anymore. Scott slammed his lips against Mitch's, his tongue immediately slipping into Mitch's mouth, but soon the passionate and desperate make-out session turned into a slow, romantic kiss. They both smiled into the kiss and pulled away hesitantly, not wanting it to end.

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore" Scott whispered, his forehead on Mitch's. Mitch giggled.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it. I think." Mitch chuckled. Scott pulled away instantly, looking worried.

"No, I didn't mean it! I promise, you weren't even flirting with him, I see that now, I promise! I was stupid, and you're not a whore, you're not! Mitchie, I'm so sor-"Mitch grabbed Scott's neck and kissed him, promptly cutting Scott's ramblings off.

"Shush, I was just teasing. Now, you're gonna go take a nap with me or I'm breaking up with you" Mitch said, suddenly very tired with all that yelling and crying.

"B-break up with me? As in…" Scott smiled shyly.

"We're in a relationship?" Mitch grinned. "Only if that's okay with you" he smiled sincerely.

"Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend?" Scott teased.

"That I did, Scotland." Mitch said flirtingly.

"Well, in that case, then yes. I will most definitely be your boyfriend." He smirked as he pulled Mitch in for another kiss.

Mitch pulled away much too early for Scott's tastes. He led him to his bedroom for their well needed nap. Mitch cuddled into the much taller man, just like they had done a couple of nights before.

"Scott?" Mitch said.

"What?" Scott grunted sleepily.

"Is Todrick even gay?"


	5. BEST FRIEND CHALLENGE GETTING US TURNT

Authors Note: So sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's really hard making these, so if you have prompts for me that'd be great and I'd update more! Don't be shy! **WARNING: This does have cursing in it! So sorry about that **Anyway, this is another chapter, so make sure to favourite, follow, review, and all that good stuff! 3

Scott woke up slowly that morning, but he woke up next to Mitch; so he was okay. Mitch had been awake for fifteen minutes now, but he didn't get up. His eyes fluttered open, and he was met with Mitch's rich brown eyes staring at his. Mitch had a slight smile on his face, but Scott could tell he was tired.

"Morning, beautiful" Mitch whispered. Scott giggled,

"Hey there" he smiled.

They both got out of bed eventually, (they may have gotten distracted along the way) and got ready to film. Scott set up the camera and sat down on their bed with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong, babe?" Mitch had never called Scott that before, but he liked it. He knew Scott liked it too.

"No, not really, it's just that I'm going to have to edit this later and I am _**so **_**not **in the mood" Scott replied.

"Well, I can do it. If you trust me enough" Mitch winked.

"Oh my god, would you?! That'd be great!" Scott smiled

"And of course I trust you" Scott breathed as he leaned in to kiss Mitch lightly on the lips.

"Oookay" Mitch laughed, pulling away,

"The camera's rolling, so none of that. We agreed no one should know, remember? Now I have to edit that out" Mitch said, mildly annoyed with Scott. A devilish smile spread across Scott's face, but Mitch didn't notice. Scott had an idea.

"Yay! I got a point, I win… the game, you lose, I wi-" Mitch was quickly cut off by Scott promptly kissing him on the cheek. Mitch widened his eyes and stared at Scott, waiting for an explanation that didn't come.

"…Well?" he said, clearly irritated.

"What?" Scott smiled blissfully.

"Oh, don't 'winning smile' me, I invented that smile, I _will _beat you at this game" Mitch exclaimed,

"What was that kiss about? I have to edit that out, and even cut myself off because of you! What the hell, babe? I thought we had an agreement?" Scott knew Mitch was actually mad because of the pet name he liked so much.

"I was just congratulating you on getting a point" Scott replied innocently. Mitch sighed and continued with the video. Scott _just _missed Mitch's adoring smile he was trying to hide.

"What's next?" Mitch asked, looking into the camera. Scott leaned away from Mitch to check the next question.

"Next category is…" Scott said but quickly turned to Mitch and kissed the top of his head quickly.

"Favourite movie" Scott smiled down at him, faking innocence again.

Mitch shook his head silently at his boyfriend, a smile threatening to break out on the tenor's face.

"I told you to stop that" Mitch warned.

But Scott didn't stop. He kept and kept on doing it constantly, cutting Mitch off with a kiss to the nose, or surprising him with a kiss to the forehead midsentence but continuing his sentence as if nothing had happened.

Every time Scott stole a kiss, Mitch would give him some petty warning, but secretly he enjoyed every kiss Scott gave him. He would hide his smile every time, and pretend to be embarrassed and hate it. Mitch felt like a kid again; every time Scott kissed him he would blush and stutter for a moment before scolding his boyfriend. They both couldn't get enough of their relationship that was long overdue.

Mitch flipped over his card, displaying the words 'Crazy in Love'. Scott's said the same, and they both hoped no one would notice that that song doesn't display their friendship, but their relationship. They both squealed like girls and fell back on the bed, cuddling for a mere moment.

"We're best frieeends!" Scott exclaimed just before giving Mitch a kiss directly on the lips. No tongue, just a soft, quick kiss to let him know he loved him. Scott quickly sat up, pulling Mitch (who had frozen in shock) up with him. Mitch quickly snapped out of it, though; mumbling "I will kill you" under his breath as he was tugged to a sitting position.

"We both win the game, in a sense!" Mitch said with fake enthusiasm. He would make Scott pay later.

Hours after filming the video and importing it onto Mitch's laptop, Scott was playing flappy bird and watching Sponge Bob peacefully on the couch. Mitch was stomach-down on his bed, his bedroom door wide-open. Every once in a while Scott would boast about his high score, or tell Mitch a funny joke from the tv; but most of the time, Scott would giggle silently at Mitch cursing under his breath.

"Fuck" Scott giggled, as he heard furious clicking and typing sounds from Mitch's room.

"Another kiss? Damn it Scott" Mitch mumbled

"No. no. Really? No, but fucking really?"

"Jesus Scott, I will murder you"

"I'm done. I am so done. Another goddamn kiss?!"

"I am going to cry."

"How can I cut that out?! It's midsentence for fuck's sake!"

"You know what, that one will just stay in the video, see if I care"

"Okay, no, I have to cut it out. Goddamn it Scott"

"There! I'm done! I'm finally done! Hey babe, I'm done! Come watch!" Mitch called after Scott after an hour of cursing to himself.

Scott grinned evilly to himself before walking over to his boyfriend. His plan had _definitely _worked.

Little did he know, Mitch had an evil plan of his own.

Authors Note 2: So there it is! Prompt me on what you think Mitch's 'evil plan' of revenge is! I got an idea, but maybe yours is better? Review me! Thanks :* 3


	6. TIME TO TWERK

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in three trillion years, I've just been out of ideas! It's really hard to come up with stuff for behind the scenes for **every **episode, so if you have an idea, or something, _**PLEASE**_just tell me! So, remember to follow, favourite, review, and all that good stuff! 3

Mitch had been sick all week; just as he had said on the superfruit video. What Mitch neglected to mention was that he was still sick when filming. That and Scott was the biggest worrier in the world.

-The past week, before the episode was filmed-

"Oh god, are you okay?" Scott said after Mitch coughed lightly, both sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Yeah babe, I'm okay" Mitch chuckled. Scott gave him an uneasy look, but continued to scroll through Instagram on his phone.

-The next morning—

Mitch woke up with a gasp, feeling a wave of heat wash over him. He felt most of the heat on his back, and noticed he was sweating heavily. He tried to roll over and kick the blankets off of his person, but to no avail. There were arms around him, interlock hands trapping Mitch in his sweaty position.

"Scott." Mitch whispered,

"Scott. Babe, are you awake? Scott?" he repeated, getting louder with every word. Scott grunted tiredly, but let Mitch go. Mitch gasped, ripping the heavy sweater he had been wearing as a pyjama shirt immediately.

"Oh my god, what's wrong? Is it the flu? I _knew _you were sick!" Scott said, trying to stare at Mitch's bare chest.

"I don't have the flu, Scott, you just radiate heat like an oven, damn it." Mitch giggled. There was a pause of comfortable silence between the two, as Scott was still staring at Mitch's bare chest.

"Like what you see, babe?" Mitch chuckled.

"What? No! I mean, well, yes, but I didn't- I wasn't –" Scott stuttered, being cut off by Mitch's booming laugh that quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"Okay, you're sick, I'm getting some advil and cough syrup, I'll be right back." Scott said, getting up before Mitch could protest.

"You want coffee or water?" Scott called over his shoulder from the bathroom, trying to find the advil.

"Coffee please, also, instead of advil and cough syrup could you get me a muffin?" Mitch pleaded jokingly. Scott walked back into their shared bedroom, a platter with two advil pills, cough syrup, a spoon, and a bottle of water in hand.

"Well you get water" He grinned

"Aw, you're no fun" Mitch pouted

"Open wiiide" Scott whispered, already having the cough syrup poured into the spoon. Mitch giggled and obliged, ignoring the innuendo.

-Just before filming the video, a couple days later—

"Are you sure you want to film? We can skip a day" Scott worried as he set up the camera on their coffee table.

"I'm fine, babe. Trust me, you're just over reacting" Mitch assured Scott before promptly tripping over a charger cable, and falling with a loud thud. Scott rushed over immediately.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Mitchie, did you fall? Do I need to take you to the hospital? How many fingers am I holding up? Who's our president? What's your name?" Scott said quickly, running his hands all over the small tenor, looking for some type of injury.

"Oh my god, Scott, I tripped, calm down" Mitch smiled tiredly. He _really _need sleep.

"…Okay" Scott said, still unsure. He helped Mitch up and sat him on the couch, getting him his coffee cup for him instead.

"You know, we could still skip a week-"

"Oh my god, Scott."

"Okay, okay"

During that entire episode, Scott tried his best to not baby Mitch, he really did. But for some reason, he sat closer to him during the episode, reached for his coffee mug for him, and every two minutes-

"You okay?"

"Scott."

"Fine, fine."

…

"You sure?"

"**Scott.**"

Authors Note: Sorry if that sucked! Getting used to writing again, but PLEASE if you want me to update more, I really need prompts! Thanks again! 3


	7. DEFYING GRAVITY

Authors Note: Yoooo so this is another update! _**Reminder to prompt me! **_ Btw tell me if you want more angst in these :/ Since this episode is a musical one, it'll be a tad harder but yeah! Have some jealous!Scott! Remember to follow, favourite, review, and all that good stuff 3

They were at Endless Noise studios, where Pentatonix always went to film their music videos. It was Scott's birthday, and Mitch wanted to treat him with a re-enactment to his favourite musical. Scott opened the door for Mitch bowing and gesturing for Mitch to step into the building first. Mitch chuckled and slipped by him. Scott had been feeling very chivalrous and romantic lately, but Mitch wasn't complaining. It just made Mitch feel like the "girl" of the relationship sometimes. But Scott was just being a good boyfriend, right?

Scott slipped his hand into Mitch's hand as they walked to the reception office together. He spoke to the receptionist for awhile, just small talk, before asking for their appointment. Mitch had the bag of props an makeup in his hand, and he zoned out staring at the straps. He finally looked up and snapped out of it when he heard Scott sigh grumpily before saying thank you to the receptionist and leading Mitch down the hall.

"What's wrong, babe?" Mitch said, still being pulled along by his boyfriend.

"They're giving us a different camera guy than who we asked for. They'll probably get some dumb teenager that doesn't know what an HD camera is, jesus."

"Okay, so we don't get Mike? Who, then?" Mitch asked as Scott pulled him around a corner.

"Me." A stranger with a lanyard around his neck said, popping out from behind the corner of the hallway.

"And who are you?" Scott said, crossing his arms over his chest and being mean. Mitch gave him a look, but Scott ignored it. The man gestured to his lanyard, and the two just noticed that he had his company I.D on it.

"I'm Jacob, the new camera guy. Don't worry, I've been working here for a while, I'm qualified." He winked at Mitch, and Mitch giggled at their little inside joke. Jacob had obviously heard Scott's rant. The camera guy turned around and the two followed behind him. Scott gave Jacob a look and wrapped his arm around Mitch's torso, pulling the tenor to his side.

"Scott, stop it" Mitch whispered harshly at Scott, slapping at his hands and wiggling free from his grip.

The three of them finally reached the large studio room. Scott left to go change, and Mitch stayed with Jacob. Mitch had asked Jacob to put the makeup on him since Scott was taking unusually long. Jacob had chuckled but agreed to put the ridiculous makeup on the tenor.

Scott came back ten minutes later, to find Mitch sat on a nearby counter, Jacob between his legs, putting makeup on Scott's boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess you could call us beard buddies!" Jacob said, gesturing to his own beard and then Mitch's. Mitch threw his head back in laughter.

"That was the worst joke ever, gosh." Mitch laughed

"I try" Jacob said, placing his hands on Scott's boyfriend again. Neither of them noticed Scott until Scott burst onto the scene like a diva.

"Heey, I think I can take it from here, don't you, babe?" Scott said, nudging Jacob over and stepping between his boyfriends legs. Scott looked up at him, placed his hands on Mitch's lower back, and pulled him as close as possible to Scott. Scott grabbed Mitch's face and kissed him directly on the lips.

"You're gorgeous" Scott said, loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"Scott. I have green makeup on my neck and forehead. I look horrible." Mitch said, not buying Scott's game. Scott was obviously jealous and trying to 'prove himself'.

"You never look horrible" Scott said, grabbing the green makeup and smudging it onto Mitch's nose and cheeks, finishing Jacob's makeup job.

Once they were all finished with the filming, Mitch waved goodbye to Jacob. He was about to hug the camera man but Scott pulled Mitch away by the waist before he could. Scott grabbed Mitch's hand and pulled him around the building, opening all the doors for him until they were in the car and driving home.

"So you're quiet" Scott said, keeping his eyes on the road, but still glancing at Mitch.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just…" Mitch said, not making eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Sometimes, I feel like you treat me like the 'girl' of the relationship, y'know? Like, I know we're both guys, but you drive me everywhere, you open doors for me, you're always the big spoon, you get jealous all the time… I don't know, forget I said anything." Mitch shook it off and stared out the window.

"The 'girl'? Mitch, trust me, you're a guy. We both know that. I'm just going to go one by one on why you're _not _the 'girl' of our relationship, okay? Okay, so I drive you everywhere because I know you love looking out the window. I open doors for you because I like to be your romantic dorky boyfriend. I don't always have to be the big spoon, I just thought you liked it; can I tell you a secret? I actually prefer being the little spoon. And I'm trying really hard to get rid of my jealousy problem, but Mitch, you're really hard _not _to get jealous over, honestly. You're perfect, Mitchie. I'm going to get jealous over you." Scott finished his little speech and placed his hand on Mitch's, staring at him lovingly.

"I'm in love with you" was all Mitch could say to Scott. He had been so honest and adorable. Mitch shook his head in disbelief. He had just confessed to Scott that he was in love with him. He figured that if Scott was going to be honest, he was too.

"I love you too, Mitchie"


	8. COMMON WHITE GIRL TAG

Authors Note: So, this one is a bit of a stretch, but here it is! Another update! Sorry if it sucks (btw Scott didn't actually have a hickey in this episode but yeah) Remember to Follow, Favourite, Review, and all that good stuff 3

Scott had woken up with a warm cup being placed in his hand and warm lips on his own. His eyes flickered open and he saw Mitch Grassi, his beautiful boyfriend, with a huge smile on his face and his own Starbucks cup in his own hand.

"Good morning, beautiful." Mitch whispered in Scott's ear delicately.

"What time is it?"

"You slept in, it's eleven."

"Shit! The new camera guy is coming in an hour!" Scott leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, immediately sticking a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Guess why I woke you up?" Mitch said with the sass that Scott loved so much.

Mitch kissed Scott on the cheek and left to go watch his lunch time cartoons. Fifteen minutes later, Scott shuffled out of their room looking great, but still obviously tired. He threw himself on the couch next to Mitch, cuddling into his boyfriend's shoulder. Scott hummed softly as he started watching the newest Spongebob episode.

Mitch gave Scott a mischievous look that Scott didn't notice. Mitch hummed softly and shrugged Scott off of his shoulder. Scott opened his mouth to protest, but was immediately cut off with Mitch's lips on his. Soon, Mitch was straddling Scott's hips on the couch and kissing his neck furiously.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining or anything, but the guy's gonna be here soon" Scott managed to stammer through his gasps and moans.

"So? Ugh, you're gorgeous" Mitch moaned against Scott's neck, moving back up to kiss his soft lips again.

"Well, I told him he didn't have to knock, that he could just walk on in-"Scott was cut off again when Mitch thrusted his hips against Scott's making the blonde moan.

"Shut. Up" Mitch groaned against Scott's lips.

Scott obliged happily, and soon, Scott was shirtless, laying on his back on the couch, with a lustful Mitch on top of him. Scott was worried about how far this would go, but he didn't care, because the love of his life was straddling him and he wanted _more. _Mitch was still kissing Scott when he started to unbutton Scott's shorts, and they would've gone so far if they weren't interrupted-

"Uhm. Are you guys, uh. Scott and Mitch?" they heard a voice ask. Mitch flew off of Scott, throwing his shirt at him. Scott pulled the shirt on his body as quickly as humanly possible and buttoned his shorts.

"Hey, uh, yeah, I'm Scott, this is Mitch. You're the uh, camera guy? Right?" Scott stuttered quickly.

"Uuh. Yeah. We were supposed to film the 'Common White Girl tag'? Was that it?"

"No, yeah, that was it. So, you can set up your stuff, and we're just gonna…" Mitch trailed off, and pulled his boyfriend to their arm harshly.

Mitch led Scott to their room and slammed the door behind them. He pushed Scott against the shut door and whispered harshly at him.

"What do we do?!"

"..What?" Scott was immensely confused

"Well? What do we do? He just caught us… Y'know..?" Mitch said, blushing

"Why do we have to do anything?"

"Yeah, but, do we apologize? Do we ignore it? He's the permanent camera guy, Scotch." Scott giggled at the nickname.

"Don't worry, Mitchie. I'll take care of it." Mitch smiled, and gave Scott a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks babe."

The two of them stepped out of the room feigning innocence. They sat on the couch they had just been almost-sex-ing on, and sipped their drinks quietly. When the nameless camera guy finished setting up, he gave the boys a thumbs up for them to start.

The episode started off without a hitch, it was only until afterwards when Scott was editing that he noticed his hickey.


	9. HEADS UP

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but here's another chapter! I'm running out of ideas, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter, just watch the episode I'm going to write next (I do theses in order) and gimme your ideas! Btw, there's swears in this chapter, so yeah. Like always, remember to follow, favourite, review, and all that good stuff! 3

Mitch had been worried about filming super fruit all week. Scott and Mitch were just getting serious, and Scott was getting much clingier than usual. Mitch wasn't complaining, but he felt like people were getting uncomfortable.

"Hey babe?" Mitch had said whilst filming their new super fruit video.

"Yeah?" Scott said, fiddling with his phone.

"Uhm, maybe you could tone it down a notch or two?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott laughed lightly.

"Just, you know, the whole "we're a couple" thing is getting a bit strong" Mitch tried to put it as lightly as possible, he didn't want to hurt Scott, it was just that the fans might get suspicious.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm getting clingy in the middle of a video?" Scott dead panned.

"Oh my god, no! I meant for the fans! I love you, I just feel like the fans will think we're… y'know…"

"Fucking?" Scott deadpanned

"Scott!" Mitch scolded, but continued,

"I'm just worried, you're the one that wanted to keep this a secret, okay?!"

"Alright, okay. Calm down, Mitchie. Don't get stressed" Scott comforted, kissing Mitch lightly on the lips.

"Okay" Mitch smiled modestly, giggling at Scott.

-Later, in the video—

"Umm… Sexy?" Scott had guessed

"Latino. Are you kidding me?" Mitch giggled

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Scott joked

"Get your head out of the gutter, though, seriously." Mitch said, suddenly being very serious.

"Mitch, it's not my fault you were trying to get me to say sexy there!"

"No, I really wasn't."

"Whatever" Scott said, suddenly angry.

"No, babe, please don't be mad."

"Well, it's just. Ugh. You expect me to hide the fact that I love you and I don't want to do that!"

"You're the one that wants to hide! I'm okay with telling them!" Mitch was very frustrated at this point.

"No, Jonathan was!" Scott screamed, slapping his hand over his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth.

"What?" Mitch whispered, confused and hurt.

"No, I wasn't supposed to say that. Shit. Okay, Jonathan said it'd be bad if people knew I was gay, because fangirls, y'know? So I listened to him, that's all."

"Why didn't you tell me that? I would've understood!"

"Jonathan didn't want me to tell you, he thought you'd be angry and all 'gay-pride-y'. He's our manager, I have to listen to him!"

"No you don't! He works for you! And what, since I'm such stereotype I'd be angry that you're not out of the closet?!" Mitch screamed.

"I am out of the closet!" Scott yelled back

"Apparently not, because Jonathan's sneaking you back in!" Mitch yelled. Scott was about to scream back, but instead, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I just love you, okay? I don't care if people suspect anything! All Jonathan said was to not come out, we can be as much of a couple on camera as we want, just don't say the actual words. Is that okay?" Scott said lightly, looking down at Mitch with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm fine with whatever, Scottland. As long as I have you" Mitch smiled warmly, kissing Scott softly.

Authors Note: Im sorry that REALLY sucked. Eek, like a lot. Wow. Sorry. Anyway, this is why I need your help! If not, I think I'm just going to stop doing this, because without inspiration or ideas, I don't like writing! And then chapters like this get posted ;)


End file.
